


The Real Thing

by thewondersofsmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Angst and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: You had a really strong friendship with Dean, more like friends with benefits. When an accident happens, you didn't know what to expect.





	The Real Thing

You had a thing with Dean. It wasn’t like a real relationship where you two cuddle in bed or being all cutesy with each other. You basically had a friends with benefits agreement with Dean. Someone to release steam with after a hard hunt or someone to enjoy the night with after a few bottles of beers. But you loved Dean, he’s your best friend. He just thinks that you’re not quite romantically attracted to him as you grew up with him and Sam.

But to Dean, it was quite the opposite. He had liked you since you two were children, to teens, to young adults, and now, adults. He never made a move as he knew you didn’t like him like that but when one day you two ended in bed after a drunken night. You two had formulated an agreement to have sex with whenever you two wanted but no strings attached.

Dean wasn’t contented with that kind of relationship but he took what he can, at least he doesn’t have to see you get to bed with another guy and be jealous over it. Of course Sam knew you two were fucking around but not in an actual relationship and he also know’s Dean crush on you. He kept pushing Dean to just fess up to you so he’ll be happy but he won’t, in fear of your rejection and then your friends with benefits agreement with him would be gone and that’s the only thing that he has with you physically, aside from being your best friend.

You placed your hands on his chest as he held your waist to him. You rocked your hips to his, meeting his upward thrust. You moaned and quickly moved your hips to him. “Shit, (y/n), feel so fucking good.” He grunted. You gasped as he thrusted deeply. You fell unto his chest and he wrapped his arms around your back. “Dean –Dean.” You whined and he lifted his legs, quickly bucking to you.

He felt you clench around him and he groaned, sucking on your neck and you grind your body to him. He thrusted deeply. “Fuck!” You screamed, coming around him. He came after you and you two rode it out, panting against each other as he kissed you. He flipped you two and he pulled out. You turned your body, laying on your stomach, you face facing him as he placed the blanket over you two.

“Always awesome.” You breathed with a smile. He chuckled and nodded. “Of course.” He cockily said. You rolled your eyes but laughed. You ended up sleeping in his room and the next morning, Dean woke up a little earlier than you. He looked at you, running his hand through your hair, and smiled. You groaned and stirred. He pulled his hand back and got off bed, wearing his clothes. He went out the room before you woke up and sighed as he closed the door behind him.

He saw Sam walk in after his morning run and Sam gave him a look then glanced at his door. “When are you going to stop from torturing yourself, Dean?” He asked. “I don’t know, Sam.” He said and walked towards the kitchen to start on coffee. “At least make yourself truly happy.” Sam said and Dean sighed.

You rubbed your eyes and stretched. You stood up from the bed and wore your clothes then went to your own bedroom before going to the kitchen to get coffee and eat. Dean was making bacon and eggs when you walked in and you got yourself some coffee. “Morning, princess.” He greeted with a smile. You smiled. “Morning, Dean.” You replied. “Is Sam here already?” You asked. “Yeah, he’s probably in shower.” He said.

He set the food in two plates and brought them to the map room for you two to eat. You followed him and sat down. Sam joined you two, a plate of salad with him and sat opposite you. “How was your morning run?” You asked. “It was okay, it’s starting to get colder outside.” He said and you nodded. “Any hunts for us this week?” Dean asked. “I saw one but then when I check the local newspapers there, it seems to have been dealt with.” Sam answered.

You sighed. “At least I still have a few days to recover my leg from that hunt from the werewolves.” You said. Dean turned to you. “It hasn’t healed completely yet?” He asked. “It did, it just stings when I touch it–” You felt food come up your stomach and you ran to the bathroom, successfully keeping it in your mouth until you were directly in front of the toilet bowl.

Dean and Sam ran to you and Dean knelt to your level, keeping your hair off your face. “You okay, princess?” He asked. You coughed and he handed you a towel. You wiped your mouth and breathed. “Not really, I feel kinda dizzy.” You said. Dean took you in his arms and brought you to your bedroom, laying you down gently on your bed. “I’ll go grab some meds.” Sam said and left. He came back after a minutes with meds and a glass of water. “Thanks, Sammy.” You murmured and drank.

“Continue eating your breakfast, I’ll be here.” You said, placing a hand on Dean’s arm. He sighed and nodded. The brothers left you and you snuggled into you bed.

Sam looked at Dean as they walked to the map room. “You’re worried about her.” Sam said. Dean turned to him. “Of course I’m worried about her.” Dean sighed. “Not like the worry I have. You love her, Dean.” Sam said. “I know.” Dean whispered, not even bothering to keep it from Sam. “I got hand it to her, I’ve never been like this to anyone. Not Cassie, not Lisa.” He said. Sam patted his brother’s shoulder. “You gotta tell her sooner or later.” Sam said.

* * *

The following mornings, you found yourself chilling by the toilet, more like heaving by the toilet, after another series of vomiting and sickness. Dean opened the bathroom and looked at you, worry flashing through his body. “(Y/n).” He panicked and knelt beside you. You sighed, leaning into him. “Are you sure you’re okay, we can go the hospital or something.” Dean said. You shook your head. “Maybe I just ate something my tummy doesn’t agree with.” You mumbled.

“It’s been days, (y/n).” Dean said. Then it hit you. “Shit.” You mumbled. “What is it, sweetheart?” He asked. “Um, can you go grab my phone–” You gagged and vomited again. Dean grimaced and caressed your back. “My phone, Dean, it’s in my bedside table.” You mumbled, wiping your mouth. He went to your room and quickly went back beside you.

You browsed through your phone and went to your period tracker app. _You’re 16 days late_. You tensed but it faded when you felt last night’s food rising up your throat again. Dean moved a bit, giving you air. “What is it, (y/n)?” He asked. “It’s just something I ate.” You said and he sighed, helping you up. “I might go on a supply run later and look for some food I can have.” You said and he nodded. “Want me to go with you?” He asked.

“I’m okay, Dean.” You assured and he nodded.

Dean let you take the Impala and you drove to buy supplies _and_some pregnancy tests. You breathed heavily as you paid the cashier. You placed the food on the car and went to the public restroom to do the tests multiple times. After 20 minutes, you looked at all the results.

Your blood drained from your face and you tensed, your body slightly shaking. You gathered the tests and sat down on the driver’s seat, staring at the steering wheel. _I can’t have a baby, not in this life. Shit! Dean will hate me! We’re not supposed to have a baby! We’re not even in a relationship! This will ruin my friendship with him! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I can’t do this. I have to leave him –them. Fuuuuck! _You were breathing heavy as you thought about all the bad stuff that can happen.

Tears were threatening to spill from your eyes when your cellphone rang. You blinked them away and cleared your throat. _Dean_. “Hello?” You asked. You manage to calm your voice. _“Where are you, sweetheart? Is there something wrong? You’re taking too long now.” _He said. _Yes. Everything is wrong right now_. “Nothing. I’m okay. I just had a hard time choosing what cereal to get.” You said. He chuckled. _“Okay, be back soon_._”_ He said. _I miss you_. He thought.

“I’ll be back soon.” You said and hung up. _I wouldn’t have to worry about ruining my friends with benefits relationship with Dean if I actually told him that I actually like, like-like him_. You groaned as you hit your forehead in the steering wheel.

When you calmed your nerves, you drove back to the bunker. Sam was in the garage just as you arrived and he helped you with the grocery bags. After fixing the fridge and everything, you walked towards Dean’s room, the pregnancy tests in hand. _You can do this. You have to tell him. And if he doesn’t want this, you have to leave them_. You thought to yourself. You breathed and knocked on the door. “It’s open.” You heard and entered.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Dean smiled. You smiled and sat down by the foot of the bed. “What’s wrong?” He asked as he went to sit beside you. “I wanted to tell you something.” You said. “Just promise me, whatever happens, you’re still my best friend even if I have to leave.” You added, looking at him. Hurt flashed his eyes at the words _best friend _and_ leaving_, for various reasons.

You got up then took out the tests from the small bag you had and handed them to him. He looked down and he took some time processing whatever what was happening, causing you to be in the edge, edge of utter rejection.

“Wait –you’re pregnant?” He asked, eyes wide as he looked at you. You couldn’t identify his feelings with the tone of his voice, it was only pure confusion. You nodded and prepared for the best.

It clicked in his brain and he grinned, flashing you his 100 kilowatt smile. He then hugged you tight but he loosened up a bit in fear that you might get hurt. You knitted your eyebrows, confused, so you didn’t hug him back. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” He asked, still smiling brightly. “You want this?” You asked. He knitted his eyebrows. “Why wouldn’t I?” He asked then sighed.

“I know what we have–it’s not even a relationship and–but I love you since we were children. I–I just didn’t make a move because I know you don’t like me like that.” He said and sighed. Your eyes widened. “You _like_ me?” You asked. “Of course, (y/n). I just don’t like you, I love you. I have badly wanted the real thing with you.” He softly said, cupping your face. You sighed and leaned into his palm, causing his heart to flutter. “I like you too, Dean. I just thought you don’t like me.” You said.

He smiled and brought your face close to his, kissing you sweetly. “And this,” He looked down at your tummy, “is ours and _I love you_.” He whispered and kissed you again. You smiled happily at that. Dean looked at you and saw tears slipping down your cheeks. He wiped them off with his thumb and you closed your eyes, suddenly feeling his touches like they’re unfamiliar and new and something you already love.

“And I know it’s not the safest to raise a child in our life, but I want this life with you and only you. Sam will be so happy I finally told you this. I am not letting you leave, not when your tummy’s cookin’ up our baby, and especially when our baby’s growing up.” He said, chuckling a bit. You giggled, still crying and he hugged you. This time, you hugged back, burying your face his chest, inhaling his scent.

“I love you too, Dean.” You whispered. He squeezed you and closed his eyes, feeling elated.

* * *

You tilted your head back, laughing, as Dean deeply frowned. Bobby began to cry from his crib and Dean’s hands were slipping up your legs to your thighs, just when he was about to reach your core Bobby wailed. He sighed and climbed off the bed and look over to Bobby. “What is it that you need, little Bobby? Daddy’s quite busy with mommy right now.” He cooed to the little child. You giggled.

Bobby continued to cry and he lifted him up. He swayed him around til he calmed. Dean sat beside you and you took Bobby’s little hand in yours. You caressed it and he giggled. Dean smiled at you two. “This is my little family. I love our little family.” Dean whispered to you. You leaned to him and kissed him.

Bobby placed both his little hands in yours and Dean’s cheek and you both awwed. “Sleep now, Bobby’s, daddy want to have mommy.” Dean playfully frowned. You laughed and lightly slapped his arm. “You’re daddy’s selfish today, Bobby, but mommy wants a night with daddy too.” You cooed at your son, kissing his nose and he giggled.

He yawned and his eyes started to flutter to close. Dean sighed and kissed his forehead, standing up to lay him in his crib. He gave him hi bottle and then crawled back to you. He smirked as he face you. “So where were we?” He asked and ran his hands up your thigh. You giggled and he kissed. “I love you so much.” He whispered. “And I love you too, Dean.” You replied.


End file.
